25 Years Later
by Kouji-wolf
Summary: It is 25 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. The digidestined all have jobs, are all married, and all have kids. What will happen at the 25 year reunion of the Digidestined? Please read & review! On temporary hiatus as I rethink some things.
1. Reunion, Sort of

**This is my second story, my other one being DigiUnity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or Ryoko. Ryoko belongs to Broken Angel01, who has allowed me to use her character. If you want to see the _original_ Ryoko, read her story: Following the Footsteps of Destiny.**

**Okay, enough talking. Here is the first chapter of 25 Years Later!**

25 Years Later

Chapter 1: Reunion, Sort Of

"Ryoko, let's go! Your mother and your sister are ready to leave!"

"Coming, Dad!"

Ryoko Ishida came down the stairs in a green, sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans. He was carrying his light brown gloves. His golden-blonde hair was gelled into a style a lot like his father's when _he_ was in elementary school, but not as big. Ryoko's deep, ocean blue eyes made almost any girl, who saw them, melt.

"Finally, Sarah and your mom are waiting," Yamato Ishida said teasingly to his eldest child, and only son, who reminded him of _himself_ when _he_ was eleven.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find my gloves," Ryoko replied, as he put them on.

"That's okay. Do you have everything you want to take?"

"Yeah," Ryoko answered, patting his front pocket with his right hand.

Yamato chuckled as he picked up his guitar, in its case, and slung it over his jacket clad shoulder. Ryoko walked to the door and put on his brown boots. Then he opened the door and walked out of the house, grabbing his cell phone off the door-side cabinet at he went.

Yamato chuckled again, and walked out the still open door, closing and locking it behind him.

He walked out to his SUV, where Ryoko was getting in next to his sister, Sarah Ishida. Sarah was in the second row, behind and between the driver's seat, and her mother, Sora Ishida, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Yamato got in the driver's seat and started the vehicle. Then he backed out of the driveway, and headed to the park in Odaiba.

* * *

"So, Ryoko, what toke so long?" his mother, Sora, asked as they got on the freeway.

"I couldn't find my gloves," he replied as he grabbed Sarah's soccer ball out of the air.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. "I was practicing!"

"In the car," Ryoko retorted, "Which is a bad place to practice soccer. You do that on an open field where you can't accidentally hit the driver and cause a car crash." He put the ball in the seat behind him.

"Humph," Sarah crossed her arms over her red, number nine, soccer jersey, and looked away from Ryoko, her brunette ponytail swinging.

"Your brother's right, Sarah," Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. But he didn't have to put my soccer ball in the back seat!" Sarah replied, turning back around to glare at Ryoko with her red eyes.

"Yes, I did. I know you, Sarah. If I hadn't, you would have gone back to practicing." Ryoko stated to Sarah with a smirk.

"Your lucky Uncle T.K. writes fiction, Ryoko. Otherwise you would get it for that."

"Which book are you talking about, Sarah?" Yamato asked, curious.

"His Digimon one."

Yamato and Sora both paled slightly at this, and, unfortunately for them, Ryoko noticed.

"Mom, dad," Ryoko asked with concern. "Are you okay? Your really pale all of the sudden."

"We're fine, Ryoko," Sora said with a weak smile. She looked back at him and saw the concern still written on his face. "Really, we are." Sora's smile got a little stronger as color started to return to her face.

"If you say so," He answered, still not convinced, as Yamato got them off the freeway at the Odaiba exit.

Sarah was staring at Ryoko, having not seen her parents pale, and wondering why he was so concerned. She decided that she would talk to him once they got to the park.

* * *

In Odaiba Park, twenty-six people were awaiting their arrival.

"Where are they? They should have been here by now," Takeru Takashi muttered under his breath while staring at the street.

"Stop worrying, T.K.," Taichi Kamiya said. "They'll get here when they get here. There's no real hurry."

"Tai's actually right, T.K.," Koushiro Izumi stated, looking up from his laptop.

"Very funny, Izzy."

"I thought it was," Mimi Izumi said while hugging her husband from behind.

Michael Izumi, their son, looked up from his laptop and asked, "Has he _ever_ been right before this?"

"On occasion," Tai's wife, Catherine Kamiya, said while winking at Tai.

Almost everyone started laughing. Only T.K., Hikari Takashi, Yolei Ichijouji, Chase Ichijouji, Ryan Motomiya, Amy Izumi, Rosalinda Hida, and Kevin Takashi were not. T.K. was worrying about his brother, Hikari was worrying about her husband, Yolei was trying to get Chase to sleep, Ryan was to busy practicing soccer to pay attention to the conversation, while Amy, Rosalinda, and Kevin were all to young to really get the joke.

T.K. was about to look away from the street, when the truck he was looking for pulled up. "Finally!" he said, as Yamato stopped his truck and got out. "What toke you so long, Matt?"

"Ryoko couldn't find his gloves," Sarah answered for her dad as she, Ryoko, and Sora got out of the truck.

"Since when did you become Matt, Sarah?" Ryoko stated as all sixteen adults started laughing while the four younger kids had confused looks on their faces. The nine older children had smirks or smiles on, depending on their personalities.

"Did I _say_ I was Matt? NO!" Sarah retorted, getting her soccer ball out of the back, backseat.

"No, you didn't _say_ it," Ryoko replied. "You _implied_ it."

"How?"

"Uncle T.K. was asking his _brother_, not his _niece_."

"So?" Sarah said, confused.

Ryoko gave an exasperated sigh. "You don't get it." Sarah was still confused, and wanted to know what her brother meant.

Ryan called out, "Hey, Sarah! Let's play some soccer!"

Sarah immediately forgot about it as she answered, "We need at least two more people, Ry!"

"I know that! Ty and Meig already said they would play! We were just waiting for you to get here!"

As soon as he said their names, Tyler Kamiya and Meigan Takashi joined Ryan on the field. Tyler had his orange, number 5, soccer jersey on, while Meigan had on denim shorts and a white T-shirt that said, "Forever Light on it in bright pink letters.

Ryan had his blue, number 7, soccer jersey on with his goggles that were old, and very familiar to the sixteen adults, especially eight of them. Those eight were: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe Kido, T.K., and Hikari. While Sarah, Ryan, Tyler, and Meigan were playing soccer, these eight adults were remembering when the original owner of those goggles wore them.

Tai was their original owner, and they have a legacy that Ryan knows very little about. All he knows is that Tai gave them to his dad, Daisuke Motomiya, about twenty-five years ago. Apparently Daisuke broke his first pair, and Tai gave him _his_. Daisuke had worn them ever since, until Ryan's 5th birthday, when he passed them on to his only son.

Daisuke, especially, was remembering that moment, about 4 years ago, when Ry got to open the present from his father. He was ecstatic because he had heard that the goggles had a legacy. What that legacy _was_ he did not know. He _did_ know that his father priced those goggles, and was honored that Daisuke passed them down to him.

Ryan's mother, Noriko Motomiya, was _also_ remembering that moment. Ryan had already opened the soccer ball from his mother, and was about to open the present from Daisuke. All of the parents who were there knew Ryan was getting the goggles. Ryan's older sister, Junith Motomiya, was handing him his presents. She picked up her father's gift, and handed it to Ryan.

When he opened it, he went crazy! He immediately put them on, and then he went around hugging everyone! He hugged Daisuke over and over again, until Noriko could finally get him to calm down enough to continue opening his presents.

* * *

While the parents were watching the past, and Ry, Ty, Meig, and Sarah were playing soccer, Ryoko was leaning against a tree. He was thinking about the conversation in the truck, and his parent's reaction to Sarah's answer.

_Why would they pale just because Sarah said the word Digimon?_ He thought. _Sarah and I have both said it before, and I have both said it before, and they never reacted like that. Why now, after 3 years?_

**Okay, that was the first chapter. Please review! This is a replacement chapter because I found a very small mistake in the original. It was about Hikari's last name. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Soccer is Dangerous

**Okay, this is chapter two of 25 Years Later. Sorry it toke so long. I was working on DigiUnity, and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Ryoko. Ryoko belongs to Broken Angel01 who has let me use her character. The original Ryoko is in Following the Footsteps of Destiny.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Here is chapter two!**

25 Years Later

Chapter 2: Soccer is Dangerous

Sam, age 11, and Miyako Ichijouji, age 15, were both working on voluntary homework, meaning they were doing it for it for fun. Ryan and Junith always said they were crazy to do extra homework, but they always asked their teachers, during the school year, if they can get extra homework.

The first time they did this, every school year, their teachers would look at them and ask _why_ in the _world_ did they want more work? Sam and Miyako would explain that getting the same amount of homework was too easy, and that their father would give them more if their teachers didn't. They would also say that they don't want more _points_, just more work.

The teachers would look even more confused, and ask who their father was. They would answer, "Ken Ichijouji," and the teachers would suddenly understand.

Their father, Ken Ichijouji, was known for always asking for more work all through high school and college, even in Honors classes. Yolei, their mother, was the same way in college. They both graduated with honors and perfect grades. Sam feels that he could do the same with a little work, while Miyako feels that she could do it easily.

Sam looks like their father, and acts like their mother. Miyako is just the opposite. She looks like their mother, and acts like their father. Ken and Sam have black hair and blue eyes. Yolei and Miyako both have purple hair and red eyes.

Ken and Miyako are calm, kind, and natural geniuses. Yolei and Sam are spirited, short-tempered, determined, sincere, and hard working.

* * *

While Sam and Miyako were doing their voluntary, summer, homework; their parents were talking to the adult Motomiyas-Daisuke and Noriko. 

"Ryan seems to be just as good at soccer as you were, Davis," Ken said to Daisuke.

"Yeah, I know," Davis replied modestly.

"Did I just hear _Davis_ being _modest_?" Yolei asked, acting surprised.

"Hey!" Davis said, while Ken, Yolei, and Noriko started laughing. Davis then realized that they were teasing him, and started laughing, too.

* * *

While they were laughing, Joe Kido and his wife, Jun Kido, were talking to their son, Adam Kido. 

"Remember, Adam," Joe said. "You need to be responsible for the children who are younger than you are."

"Like John in Mr. Takashi's first book?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Jun answered, glancing at Joe when he flinched. "Now, why don't you go cheer on Ryan? It looks like he could use some support."

It certainly did. The teams for the soccer game were Sarah and Tyler vs. Ryan and Meigan. Tyler and Meigan were the goalies, while Sarah and Ryan both played forward. Ryan had the ball, and was trying to get it around Tyler to score a goal. Ty was getting in his way, but not actually getting the ball away from him. Sarah was busy trying to keep Amy off the field.

Adam saw what his mother meant, and went to cheer his cousin on.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Amy, but you can't come on the field," Sarah explained patiently to Amy. "We're playing soccer, and we don't want you to get hurt." 

"But Rosalinda and Kevin are over there!" Amy complained, pointing across the field.

"You have to go around the field, Amy. Ryan can get a little crazy with his feet when he's frustrated. He's getting really frustrated at Tyler because he's blocking the goal like he's supposed to. He has accidentally hit the _coach_ before because-"

"Sarah, watch out!"

Sarah didn't even hesitate. She grabbed Amy, pulled her to the right of where they had been, and bent protectively over her. _Ryan,_ she thought._ What happen that you got frustrated enough to lose control of the ball?_

**That's a cliff-hanger, huh? Opps. Sorry about that! Please review, even if you don't like it!**

**P.S. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. One thing I would like to say is that this is _my_ story, and that means _I_ pick the couples. Anyway, please review!**


	3. Conversations

**Okay, chapter three of 25 Years Later is finally here! I'm really sorry that it took so long again. School is a pain. I get way too much homework! Anyway, sorry again for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Ryoko Ishida. Ryoko belongs to Broken Angel01 who has graciously allowed me to use her character. If you would like to read about the _original_ Ryoko, then you need to read Broken Angel01's story, Following the Footsteps of Destiny.**

**Okay, enough chit-chat! Here is Chapter three of 25 Years Later!**

25 Years Later

Chapter 3: Conversations

"Sarah, watch out!"

That shout brought Ryoko out of his reverie to look at the soccer field. What he saw almost made him pale in fear.

He saw Ryan and Tyler running after the soccer ball, which was headed for Sarah and Amy. Sarah was bent over Amy protectively. Adams was running towards the field.

"Sarah!" Ryoko cried out, as he started running toward her.

* * *

"Sarah!"

When Matt heard Ryoko's cry, he turned away from T.K. to face the field. He saw Ryan, Tyler, Adam, and Ryoko running toward Sarah and Amy. He froze, immobilized by terror, when he noticed that the soccer ball was headed right for the two girls!

* * *

Sarah heard Ryoko as well, but couldn't do anything till she knew where the ball landed. She waited until-

THUMP! The soccer ball hit the ground right where the girls had been ten seconds before. Sarah slowly stood up, still holding Amy by her shoulder, and looked at Ryan, as he, Tyler, and Adam ran up, with a sad face.

Ry looked sheepish as he said, "Sorry about that, Sarah, Amy. I guess Ty really frustrated me."

"You need to work on that little problem of yours, Ryan Motomiya. Remember the coach's punishment for hitting him on accident." Sarah replied as Ryoko ran up.

"Sarah, Amy," He said as he slowed to a stop. "Are you both O.K.?"

"We're fine, Ryoko," Sarah answered. "Ry just needs to work on his problem."

Ryoko didn't look convinced, but he dropped the subject.

Ty said, "We probably shouldn't play soccer anymore, today. Let's go get changed out of our jerseys."

Ryan laughed nervously. "I kind of forgot to bring a change of clothes."

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Sarah sighed, then started walking toward her mother. Amy was very shaken, but could still run over to Rosalinda, Kevin and Meigan, who had run over there to keep the two younger kids from running over and possibly getting hurt, across the field. Tyler headed for his father, while Ryan went to the farthest corner of the field to sulk about what he almost did. Adam followed Ryan to, hopefully, make him feel better. Ryoko headed for his father, seeing that he wanted to know what had happened.

* * *

"Sarah, are you O.K.?" Sora asked her youngest child, and only daughter. Every time Sora looked at her, she was reminded of herself at 11, as well as Matt at the same age. She was a rebellious, but loving girl.

"I'm fine, Mom," Sarah answered calmly. "Ryan just couldn't stay in control. Tyler and I decided to change out of our soccer jerseys. Ryan forgot a change of clothes, so he can't."

"Are you sure you're O.K.?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm sure," Sarah said, rolling her red eyes.

"O.K., well, you bag is in the back of the truck. Why don't you get it, and then wait for Tyler. You need to go to the bathroom with him to change, and come back together. I mean it."

"Yes, Mom," Sarah replied, and then headed for the truck. She opened the back, grabbed her soccer bag, closed the truck, and headed for Tyler who was still talking to his father.

* * *

"What happened, Tyler?" Tai asked, being very serious. Tyler had only seen him this serious once, and that had been when he was on the phone with Izzy last week.

"We were just playing soccer, Dad," Tyler replied. "I frustrated Ryan, and he let his feet get out of his control. Sarah and Amy are fine."

"Are you going to play anymore soccer today?" Catherine asked. She and Tai had been talking when they heard Ryoko, and turned around in time to see the soccer ball land next to Sarah and Amy.

"No, Sarah and I are going to change out of our jerseys. Ryan forgot his change of clothes."

"O.K. Here is your soccer bag," Tai said as he handed Ty his soccer bag. He looked over Ty's shoulder. "Looks like Sarah is walking over here so that you can go together." He looked back Ty. "Stay together. You need to come back together."

"Yes, Dad," Tyler said, rolling his blue eyes, then he turned and ran toward Sarah.

* * *

"Are you O.K., Amy?" Meig asked as Amy came over.

"Thanks to Sarah," Amy replied, still shaken by the incident with the soccer ball.

"Sarah has fast reflexes," Meigan said. "That's part of why she's so good at soccer."

"Ryoko has faster ones, though, doesn't he?" Kevin asked his older sister.

"Yes, he does, Kevin," Meig replied. "But that is mostly because he is older than Sarah, and has trained his muscles to react to anything and everything."

"Why would he do that?" Amy asked, confused.

"So he could protect people, like Sarah did for you, Amy," Meig replied.

"Does Ryoko play soccer, Meigan?" Rosalinda asked. _She_ had never seen him play, but Meigan had said that Sarah was really good because of her reflexes. Rosalinda knew that Sarah practiced whenever she could, so part of it was practice, another pure talent, and the last apparently reflexes. Everyone always wondered why she was so good, and she always said that she had no clue. Sarah was one of the best soccer players Rosalinda knew, and she knew quite a few through her friends.

"Yes, but not on a team. He would rather watch Sarah play then risk his games conflicting with hers. He helps Sarah, Tyler, and Ryan practice, just like Junith does. Sometimes I help them, just like I did today."

"Doesn't Miyako play, too?"

"She does, just mostly with Sam, Ryan, and Junith, not on a team. She helps Ryan and Junith practice. Sam mostly plays to make the teams even."

"Oh."

* * *

"Ry, it wasn't your fault," Adam said as he tried to reassure him and make him give up the idea that quitting soccer would solve the problem. "Quitting wouldn't solve anything. You're a really good soccer player. You're the best player on your team! Are you going to let your team down in the middle of the soccer season! That's not like you, and neither is quitting in the first place! Besides, Sarah and Tyler like to play soccer with you. They would hate it if you stopped playing on the team."

"But if I stop playing, I wouldn't accidentally hurt someone when I got frustrated…"

"And would want to play even more," Adam said, reasonably. That was true; the one time Ry had been grounded from soccer, he had been so miserable that his mother had to change it to electronics. Most mothers wouldn't change what their children were grounded from, but Ry refused to eat. He would stay in his room and only come down to get some water. He wouldn't come down for meals, or family time. Not even for his favorite TV show or his friends! He got seriously sick and had to go to his doctor, who was also his uncle. He resisted, even then, to leave his room, but Noriko made him by threatening to extend the amount of time he was grounded.

His doctor, Dr. Joe Kido, said that he was suffering from lack of food and asked why Ryan wasn't eating. Davis thought that it had something to do with not being allowed to play soccer. Noriko said that she had to agree, but at least he had been hydrating himself. Dr. Kido had also agreed since Ry had thought he was dribbling a soccer ball between his feet while his uncle looked him over.

"How did you know about that?" Ry asked, surprised. He was surprised since his parents hadn't even told their best friends, Ken and Yolei!

"Your doctor," Adam said conspicuously.

"My doctor?" Ry asked, confused for a second. Then he remembered just _who_ is doctor _was_. "Oh…. Why did he tell you? My parents haven't even told their best friends!"

"Actually, the one who was told was my mom; I just happened to be in the room when he said it." He looked at Ry, who had a semi-surprised look on his face. "You know my mother; she could give stubborn lessons to a mule! She insisted on knowing why you were sick during the summer. She wouldn't leave Dad alone until he spilled the beans."

"Oh. Right. Aunt Jun. Duh. Should have thought of that."

"No, you really shouldn't have, since you were surprised that _I_ knew about it, let alone that my _mother_ did. Now, are you done sulking?"

"I guess…" Ry said, looking down at the soccer ball under his right foot. He looked up again as he continued, "But… What about my problem? Dad was a really good soccer player and _he_ didn't have this problem! I don't know why _I_ do!"

"Well, was your mother good at soccer?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't know. I haven't asked her. Though, when she gets frustrated, things often get out of her control. I'll have to ask her about that."

"Good idea, Ryan. In the mean time, are you going to quit soccer?"

"No way! Whatever gave you that idea!" Ryan asked with disbelief. "Anyway, I'd better go talk to my parents about fixing my problem. See ya!" And, with that, he left, heading for his parents.

Adam watched him go. Then he smirked to himself and said, "Works every time." Then he headed for _his_ parents.

**That was Chapter three! How did you like it? Please review, even if you don't like it!**


	4. Revelations

**Okay, chapter four of 25 Years Later is finally here! I'm really sorry that it took so long _again_. School really _is_ a pain. I get _way_ too much homework! Anyway, I'm really sorry again for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Ryoko Ishida. Ryoko belongs to Broken Angel01 who has graciously allowed me to use her character. If you would like to read about the _original_ Ryoko, then you need to read Broken Angel01's story, Following the Footsteps of Destiny.**

**Okay, enough rambling! Here is Chapter four of 25 Years Later!**

25 Years Later

Chapter 4: Revelations

"Ryoko, is Sarah O.K.?" Matt asked as he and Ryoko approached each other. T.K. and Hikari were both worried about their niece as well, but didn't want to interrupt the father-son talk that the two didn't get very often, since Matt was almost always on the road.

This was because of Matt's job as a singer/songwriter. He doesn't sing much anymore, but every now and then someone will want to hear the Teenage Wolves again. The problem was that people always wanted them to sing during the school year, so Ryoko had to stay behind while his father went all over Japan for weeks at a time. Ryoko never commented on it, but his aunt and uncle could tell that he was hurt by it. His mother could tell, too, but none of them knew what to do about it, except to talk to Matt and his band from high school. _Matt_ could tell that he was hurting his son, but the band would always persuade him to go where ever. _He_ wanted to stay home and hang out with his family.

Another problem with these trips was that Matt would always ask his family how they felt about him going on yet _another_ trip, and Ryoko wouldn't say anything other than that he was OK with it. Sarah would always miss their father as well, but she was more interested in fashion and soccer than music, so she didn't miss him nearly as much as Ryoko did. Ryoko was interested in soccer and music, so he always wanted to talk to his father; especially, it seemed, when his father wasn't around.

"Yeah, she's fine, Dad," Ryoko answered. "And so is Amy. Ryan just let his personality get the better of him. So then the ball headed for Sarah and Amy. The girls moved, with Sarah over Amy, and the ball hit the ground right where they had been. Sarah said they were fine."

"Where is she now?"

"She and Ty are going to go change their clothes; Ry forgot his."

"Again?" Matt asked, trying to break the tension between him and his son. Matt could tell that Ryoko wanted to be able to talk to him whenever he needed to, face to face. He had also overheard his son complaining to Ty that he could talk to his honorary uncle, Tai, more often then he could talk to his own father. That really hit Matt hard. He was going to call Tai to work out a day where he and Ryoko could go over to chat when Tai called about the 25-year reunion. He decided he would talk to Tai today. It could wait, though. Sarah's safety was much more important than a chat with Tai.

"Yeah, he always seems to forget them, huh?" Ryoko answered with a laugh.

"To be honest," Matt replied. "I'm not surprised. Davis was always forgetting _some_thing. Junith must have gotten Noriko's trait of having to check twice to make sure she had everything, and Ry got Davis' trait of always forgetting something!"

"Apparently…"

The two lapsed into an uneasy silence. Neither could think of something to say to that. Then Matt said, "Are you O.K. with telling your aunt and uncle while I go talk to Tai?"

Ryoko shrugged. "No problem," he replied, walking around his father.

Matt was hurt a little by the 'it-makes-no-difference-to-me' attitude when Ryoko said that, but he still turned, nodded to his brother and his sister-in-law, then turned back to find Tai. He found him and Catherine by the bench furthest away from himself. Matt headed over, knowing that, even though Tai was his best friend, this was going to be hard.

* * *

"I know your father already asked, Ryoko," Hikari said as Ryoko walked up. "But, is Sarah O.K.?"

"She said she's fine, Aunt Kari," Ryoko replied. "And so is Amy. Ry just let his feet get the better of him again."

"Again?" Kari asked, full of sympathy. The whole Takashi family had been at the soccer game when Ryan had hit his coach, who happened to be Coach Motomiya, his father. Lucky for Ry, that was in the last minute of the game; he didn't have to sit out the rest of it.

"Yeah,"

"Are you O.K., Ryoko?" T.K. asked, concerned for his nephew. He had seen Matt's hurt expression and the falter in Ryoko's after he passed his father.

Ryoko looked startled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"After you passed your father," T.K. replied, "you looked like you felt bad about something you said to him."

Ryoko bit his lip. "It wasn't something I said," he replied. "It was the _way_ I said it."

"How did you say it?"

"I said 'No problem,' like I didn't care," Ryoko admitted, looking down.

"Now _why_ would you do that?" T.K. asked, surprised. He had always thought that his oldest nephew respected his father.

"To be honest, I don't know," Ryoko replies, a little uncomfortable, while T.K. just stared at him. "It just kind of came out that way. I didn't plan to say 'No problem," at all; it just popped out before I thought it through. I'm sorry."

T.K. blinked. "For what?" he asked.

"For disappointing you. Dad told me all about him and my grandfather, and dad and I are headed the same way, from the looks of it."

"No, you're not!" T.K. snapped. Ryoko looked up at his uncle, startled. He'd never seen T.K. irritated before, and he didn't like it. He preferred his forgiving, sympathetic uncle to this man.

T.K. looked surprised at himself for snapping at his nephew, and said quietly, "Sorry, Ryoko. I didn't mean to snap at you. But you _can't_ think like that! Remember that there's always hope. Matt's trying to get people to ask for summer concerts so that you and Sarah can go, too. It's just that people want them at schools for assemblies instead of just concerts in a park."

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, Ryoko," Kari stated. "But you don't help him when you say that you're fine with him going somewhere when you're really not. You need to tell him the truth. If you don't want him to go, he won't. Not if one member of his family doesn't want him to."

"Really?" Ryoko asked. Both his aunt and his uncle nodded. "I had always thought that he wanted to go but wanted to make sure that we were O.K. with it first."

"The only reason he really even considers it is because it's for kids, and his band wants to go play for them. But he won't go if you, Sarah, or Sora don't want him to. Remember that, Ryoko."

"And his band would do good to remember that Matt _does_ have kids and wants to spend time with them." T.K. muttered under his breath. Ryoko and Kari both looked at him, but didn't comment.

T.K. looked over towards the restrooms and the parking lot, then said, "Here come Sarah and Tyler."

"Why don't you go meet up with them, Ryoko?" Kari asked." T.K. and I want to talk to Izzy and Mimi real quick."

"Sure," Ryoko answered without hesitating. He turned and headed for his best friend and his sister. T.K. and Kari looked after him with worried expressions.

**That was Chapter Four! How did you like it? Was that a cliff hanger? Anyway, please review, even if you don't like it!**


	5. Potentially Emarrassing

**Okay, chapter five of 25 Years Later is finally here! I'm really sorry that it took so long _again_. I had serious writer's block. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try really hard not to wait that long ever again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Ryoko Ishida. Ryoko belongs to Broken Angel01 who has graciously allowed me to use her character. If you would like to read about the _original _Ryoko, then you need to read Broken Angel01's story, Following the Footsteps of Destiny.**

**Okay, enough rambling! Here is Chapter five of 25 Years Later!**

**P.S. For anyone who has read FTFOD, you will understand why I put a certain part in. You will know it when you read it!**

**P.P.S. I changed the rating just to be on the safe side for what it written at the end of the chapter.**

25 Years Later

Chapter 5: Potentially Embarrassing

"Hey, Tai? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Matt," Tai replied. "About what?"

Matt sighed. "About Ryoko," he said in a dejected tone. "Ummm…."

Catherine, sensing that Matt wanted to talk to Tai alone, said, "I'm going to go talk to Sora. I'll see you both later."

Matt heaved an inward sigh of relief, while Tai mouthed a _Thank you_ to his wife. Catherine mouthed a _You're welcome_ back, and walked away.

Tai waited till he was sure no one was within earshot. Then he turned back to Matt. "So what's up?"

Matt bit his lip, and then looked at Tai. This was his best friend from Elementary School. He could talk about his son with his best friend, right?

Easier said than done. "I, uh, overheard Ryoko complaining to Tyler that he could talk to you more often then me. I, er, wanted to know if you could tell me what he said or not," He cringed, closing his eyes. He couldn't look at Tai.

"Let me think for a minute. I'm trying to remember if Ryoko ever asked me _not_ to tell you something. There were some that he _wanted_ me to tell you, but I never got the chance."

"Really?" Matt asked, opening his eyes. He had trouble believing that, but Tai would never lie to him about something like this.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I don't have my notes with me. They're either in the car or at home."

"Can we check your car?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Hey, Ryoko,"

"Hey, Sarah, Tyler. Are those the shirts mom designed?" he asked as he turned to walk to the truck with them.

"Yeah," Ty answered. "Aunt Sora gave it to me a couple days ago."

"It definitely suits you," Ryoko replied. It certainly did. Tyler now wore an orange T-shirt with "Unwavering Courage" written in black letters, and blue jeans. Sarah wore a red T-shirt with "Everlasting Love" written in black cursive letters and denim capris.

"I think mom finished yours, Ryoko," Sarah informed her brother. The golden-haired boy raised his eyebrows. Sarah elaborated, "I think that's what she said while we were waiting for you. I believe it's in the back of the truck."

"Well, since we're here, we can check, can't we?" Tyler smirked as they came up alongside the Ishida's truck, putting down his soccer bag.

"Yeah," Sarah replied as she opened the back of the truck. She put her soccer bag in the trunk and pulled her mother's duffel bag toward her. Opening it, she searched through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a sapphire blue cloth that she unfolded to reveal it as a shirt. The shirt said "Undying Friendship" in black letters.

Ryoko just stared at it for a minute. Tyler looked at it, then looked at Ryoko and said, "That suits you, Ryoko."

"I'm not sure it does," Ryoko replied doubtfully. "I have a hard time making friends. People seem to think I'm cold or something."

"That's not what friendship is, Ryoko. It's the loyalty to the friends you have, not the ones you don't." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Dad told you that at least once, Ryoko. I know he did." Sarah put in. "Do you want to change into it? I think mom put your tennis shoes in here, too, just in case you didn't want to war your boots with your new shirt."

"Ask mom first, Sarah. She may not be done with it yet." Ryoko pointed out.

"Fine," Sarah sighed, then ran to her mother, who was talking to Catherine. She talked briefly with the two mothers, then came back, grinning. "Mom says she would love it if you wore the shirt, Ryoko. She was happy when she saw Meig wearing hers."

"Come on, Ryoko. Let's get you changed," Tyler said, grabbing the shirt in one hand and Ryoko's arm in the other. Ty pulled him back toward the bathrooms as Sarah put Ty's soccer bag in the trunk, closed the truck, and followed them. She waited outside as Tyler pulled his best friend inside. The chocolate-haired boy waited while his golden-haired friend took off his sleeveless green turtleneck and put on the blue T-shirt. "Look's good on you, Ryoko; it really brings out the color of your eyes," Ty mentioned, grinning.

"Shut up, Ty," Ryoko replied, blushing slightly. He led the way back out of the bathroom.

"Looks good, Ryoko," Sarah said as the boys walked out. She grinned as his face go redder. Being only two years younger than her brother, she couldn't resist embarrassing him even more. "Just wait until the girls at school see you in this shirt; they'll probably say how _handsome_ you look."

She would have continued, but the look on Ryoko's face was too much. She and Ty both started laughing as his face got redder and redder.

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying things like that," Ryoko mumbled, looking down at the ground, his face cooling a little bit.

"That's just another thing girls like about you," Tyler teased. "You're modest!"

That just made Ryoko blush again, which just made his sister and his best friend start laughing again.

"Would you please stop?" Ryoko asked as he started walking back toward the truck to put away his other shirt. Tyler saw how red his face was and thought: _I'd better stop teasing him. He really _doesn't_ seem to know why girls think he's cute. _Especially_, it seems, when he brushes his hair out of his eyes. Girls seem to like that for some reason, and he just doesn't get it. Oh well. That's what best friends are for, I suppose._

"Let's stop teasing him, Sarah," Ty told his best friends little sister. "We've teased him enough. For now, at least."

"But teasing him is so much fun!" Sarah complained as they started following her older brother. "He just doesn't get it. I tried to explain it to him once, and he _still_ didn't get it."

"I don't think he'll _ever_ get it, Sarah. Though, I suppose that could be considered a good thing."

"How?"

Ty grinned at her. "At least this way he's not flaunting his good looks around and _trying_ to get all the girls!"

They both laughed.

"Let me check my trunk first; it might be in my bag."

"Why would it be there?" Matt asked his best friend as they got to Tai's truck.

"Because I was looking at it when I had to go help put out that house fire about two streets away from the Elementary School. I think I left it in my bag when I had to change." He opened his trunk to reveal a mess of fire-fighting gear.

As Tai started rummaging around in the trunk, Matt asked, "What happened?"

"We're still not sure," Tai answered, still rummaging. "We think it might have started either in the basement or the kitchen in the back of the house. Of course, those are only the most likely ignition points. We know that the man of the house smokes, but we don't know if he was at the time. If he was, then he could have dropped his cigarette pretty much anywhere in the house. And his wife hadn't cleaned the house in a few years – ever since she got a promotion, she said – so all their clothes and books and pretty much anything flammable was scattered all over the floors of _every single room in the house_. Even the _bathroom_ was covered in essentially tinder. So if he had dropped his cigarette of his lighter pretty much anywhere, the house would have caught fire. Fortunately, their kids were at school for once, rather then ditching. And we managed to save the adults. But we just couldn't save the house. The flames were too hot. We only know what the house was like by asking his wife. I'm guessing she's an alcoholic, and that's why she never cleaned the house. She was too busy drinking. Good thing they didn't have any pets." He stopped rummaging in his trunk. "Ah, here it is." He pulled a piece of paper out of his bag.

Matt was nervous. He was about to hear just what his son had been telling Tai.

"Uhhhh… let's see here…" Tai looked like he was trying to decide where to start. He was opening his mouth again when they heard the scream.

**Okay, that _was_ a cliff hanger. Please review, even if you hate it or are really mad at me! Please?**


End file.
